On The Wings Of Freedom
by xXEye0fTheSt0rmXx
Summary: When the Master Chief is the only supposed survivor of the Halo Ring explosion, he comes across another Garde and its two pilots. Who are they, and why are they speaking Japanese? While piloting his own Garde, he must figure out where he is, who these strangers are, adjust to a new and strange world, all while fighting the Gauna. Knights of Sidonia and Halo/metal gear crossover.
1. Space Trash

**Soooooo... First fanfiction ever, please be gentle and ummmmmm, ENJOY! :)**

 **When The Master chief is stranded in space after the Halo ring explosion, he must find a way to get back to the remnants of the UNSC fleet. But before he can, he comes across another, strange Garde and its pilots.**

* * *

John removed his helmet, letting the air of the cockpit touch his face. He breathed in heavily through his nose and then exhaled sharply through his mouth. He looked around the cockpit, noting zero changes to the layout since his last compulsive check of his surroundings. The debris field moved around the Garde, and he watched as lifeless corpse floated by, with a pipe of some sort sticking out of its chest. He sighed, and with a sudden surge of anger, hammer fisted the side of the cockpit. A slender AI Projected itself from a circular disk that extended from the Computer on the right side of the cockpit. She had short, cropped hair, and would be nude if not for strange black lines that covered her unmentionables. She was transparent, and a slight flicker could be observed. She had a look of annoyance on her face.

"John, hitting things won't help us in here." The AI stated in a tone the suggested annoyance. That only made him angrier. Hitting things were what he was made for, it usually worked, and he REALLY liked hitting things. He was 33 years old, battled hardened but still young. He had brown hair, which had grown longer due to him being unable to find time to cut it, blue eyes and a stubble beard that was now growing on his face. His green titanium armor was scratched, missing some pieces but still relatively intact. He was 6 foot seven tall, and seven foot with his armor. lithe yet muscular. The Armor itself was custom and fit him like a glove. An insignia on his right pauldron identified him at the rank of master chief, and below that, an upturned spear covered by a shield represented his designation as a spartan. On the right side of cockpit seat, an assault rifle was latched tightly in, and a machete was latched to the back of his armor. He had been adrift for a week now, and he was running low on food and water.

He looked down at the AI and met her accusing stare with his own. "Did you find anything?" He asked the AI in his usual emotionless voice. He had two modes. Monotone, and angry. Sometimes he even managed to be sarcastic, but that was rare. She sighed, exasperated, and answered him curtly.

"No John, I found nothing, just like the last 47 times, I found absolutely nothing." Said the AI. "John there is nothing out there. We're dead. There's no food, no water, no ships, no survivors." She said this in adamant tone. "All my scanning is doing is annoying me and giving you false hope."

"Cortana, we have 3 days left of food and water and were low on Higgs particles. Plus, I know there are better pilots than me out there. If I got out, others definitely did as well, so scan again."

The AI, Cortana, Moaned like a teenage girl moaned when her parents told her she can't go out for the night. She disappeared in a blue flash and began to scan the surrounding space. Once again all she found were dead bodies, derelict ships, and space trash. John sighed, put on his helmet, and got out of his seat. He unlatched his assault rifle and placed it on the magnetic holster that was located on his back. He pushed himself past the passenger seat in his Garde and floated to the back. He stopped and steadied himself on the wall, and opened the Ration machine.

"Welcome to your personal ration kitchen." Spoke the VI. "You have /3/ days worth of rations. Would you like to request a ration pack?" John didn't even bother to speak to it. He pressed a series of buttons and a ration pack of nuts and dried fruit dispensed. He also grabbed the water canister which had refilled, inserting into a slot on his back, as his suit had a water dispenser in the helmet. He removed his helmet and ate his ration. When he washed finished he put his helmet back on washed it down with some water, then opened his Garde door. "Depressurising" spoke the VI.

The Garde depressurized, and the cockpit opened like a mouth. He pushed off the floor, lightly. When he was halfway out of the cockpit, he turned belly up, so that he was facing the top half of his Garde cockpit. He reached up, grabbed the edge, and pushed himself upwards.

"Careful out there big guy," Cortana said as he floated up. He grabbed on to the long, slender 4 barrel Gatling gun that mounted his Garde's right shoulder, steadied himself in zero gravity. He examined his surroundings. Though he refused to accept it, all he saw was what Cortana reported. Dead bodies, derelict ships, and space trash. The debris of the Halo ring were all around him, and several large asteroid moved by his ship.

"Cortana, anything?" He asked.

"Nothing, like I keep telling you." She answered

He couldn't believe it. One minute he was fighting Guana and the Covenant, the next, the entire halo ring was destroyed. He quickly pushed those thoughts from his head, though, he had work to do. He reached around with his left hand, grabbed the lowest barrel of the Gatling gun, and turned to face His Garde. It was green, and many parts of it resembled his own armor. It was equipped with a vast array of weapons, a 50 caliber rifle on the right arm, heavy chainsaw on the right arm, a square rocket turret on the left shoulder, and many more goodies. But locked on the back of the Garde was the weapon that really mattered, along with the Gatling gun. It was a Kabi sword. The blade was a third of the length of the Garde, and was made of black titanium, save the single edge, wich was a light orange. The Edge was made of the only material known to be able to pierce the core of the Gauna, Kabi. The Gatling Gun was loaded with Imitation rounds, an expensive and difficult to make man-made copy of the Kabi material. The Garde itself was damaged, scratched, and missing parts. Just like his armor, John thought. He pulled up, then pushed, landing on the shoulder of the guard, where he activated his mag boots. John then proceeded to make what repairs he could to his battered friend. He usually tried to avoid making relationships with equipment, like pilots who give their ships names, and personalities. But he had been through a lot with this thing, and he couldn't lie, he felt a certain attachment to it. He worked silently until Cortana Contacted him.

"Chief, look to your right" was all she said.

John 117, Master Cheif Petty Officer and Spartan II of the UNSC Seed ship Freedom's Call, looked to his right to see another Garde. Before he even had time to ask, Cortana answered him. "There're pilots alive onboard."

* * *

 **Phew, that was exhausting. Whelp since I'm a scrub and I've never completed (though I have played) any of the Halo/MetalGear games, time to go read Wikis and research lore! YAYYYYY! *tears***


	2. Space Swim

**So ill try to update daily till Monday of next week, since I'm on spring break. life gets crazy when you're taking an Ap class with a young teacher. Thanks for tuning in.**

* * *

Hiroshijiro examined Nagate closely. He had an expression on his face the meant extreme discomfort, and he kept mumbling the same word over and over again. "Water..." She didn't know what to do. They were stranded in the Tsugemori, Nagates Mk17 Toha Heavy industries Garde, and had run out of water. Nagate did not have the ability to photosynthesize, so he had lapsed into Dehydration early. Hiroshijiro thought frantically. "What do I do?" she said aloud. She racked her brain, searching for some emergency protocol she learned in pilot school that would help Nagate. After a short while, she thought of it. A look of doubt crossed her face, and she began to blush. What she was about to do would be pretty gross, but that didn't matter, she thought. She pushed all thoughts of embarrassment from her head and brought up her wrist computer. Pressing series of buttons and typings commands on the touchscreen, it began to filter her urine. She watched the meter start at zero, then make a steady climb to 100 percent. Using her right arm to steady Tanikaze, She reached up behind her ear with her left arm and brought down a thin plastic tube. "Drink," she said softly as she inserted the tube into his open mouth. She watched as the 'water' drained from her suit, and began to exit through the tube and into Tanikaze's mouth. He soon noticed that there was water entering his mouth, and with a sudden surge of energy, reached up, grabbed Hiroshijiros arm, and began to suck, trying to get as much water as he could. "Calm down!" shouted Hiroshijiro, "slowly." Nagate calmed, and when the last of the water had passed through the tube and into him, he laid back, relieved. "Tanikaze, are you alright?" asked Hiroshijiro. As his wits returned to him, Nagate about answered 'yes,' when it came to him.

"Water, we can filter it Hiroshijiro!" He yelled as he sat up and grabbed her by the arms. "We can filter it from the lubricant!" Hiroshijiro was taken aback. Her embarrassment returned to her as well. It seems he didn't remember that she had just filtered him waste water, but he didn't need to know that. She looked at him for a second, then smiled.

"All right! let's do it!"

John didn't recognize the Garde. Only Spartans piloted them, all other pilots used fighters. It was white, with red paint on the left pauldron, fingers, and feet. None of the other Spartans ever had a Garde like this, and he hadn't seen any other Garde's on the Halo ring in the first place. He had his helmet visor zoom in on it. Examining it closely and slowly, he indeed saw that it was damaged. It seemed to be missing an arm and had considerably less weaponry than his own. To his surprise and joy (though he didn't show this joy on facial expression) there were what seemed to be two pilots working on it. He couldn't make out what they were doing, though.

"Cortana, are coms up?" he asked. Though Chief typically hid is emotions, she detected a hint of excitement and joy in his tone.

"Yes, but there on a different channel," she started, "it's encrypted, but it's nowhere near as secured as UNSC hardware. I just have to... Done." she said as she effortlessly hacked through the Sidonian security. Johns ears filled with a strange language as the coms came up, he had puzzled look on his face. "Chief, that Garde isn't From Freedom's call." _What?_ Thought John. Cortana activated a translator, and Chief heard two voices, one male, one female, talking about how they planned to filter the Garde's lubricant for water. _Smart_ , he thought.

"Cortana, what do you mean it's not Form Freedoms call?" Asked John.

"I mean it's not from Freedoms call, ugh!" she had a bit of annoyance in her voice. She effortlessly broke through the Garde's firewall using hacking software that allowed her to digitally travel across a com line. She then inserted herself into the craft's computer systems. Within a minute she all the data she needed. "Chief, it's from another seed ship!" Even John couldn't hide his shocked response to that.

"What!" There hadn't been contact with another seed ship outside the UNSC fleet in ages, and now, he was close enough to touch, well not really, a Foreign Garde. "Cortana, patch me through, **now**." He said urgently. Chief couldn't believe it. Who were these people, why were they speaking Japanese, and where the hell was he! John smacked the side of his head with his knuckles. _Focus_ , he thought.

"Patching you through," said Cortana

Nagate Tanikze struggled to hold the water filter still as it worked away. Hiroshijiro placed her hands on Tanikaze's trying to help him steady the machine. "Come on!" yelled Nagate.

"Come on, work!" Hiroshojiro echoed.

After about a minute the machine stopped shaking, and both cadet pilots watched as the canteens water level lights all lighted up blue, signaling that it was full. Both pilots cried out in joy. Around them was Debris field. They had no idea where they were, or what the debris where from. They occasionally saw a strange derelict ship or dead body, but nothing else.

"Its water Hiroshijiro, it's water!" yelled Nagate triumphantly. Hirshijiro simply laughed as spun round in space, in a state of pure glee. When the realized what they were doing when their helmets tapped together, both pilots began to blush. They let go of each other and moved back to the Tsugemori. As they entered the Garde, both pilots were stunned when they heard a voice.

"This Sierra 117, I am stranded in space and have come across your craft during my drift. Identify yourself."

Both cadets looked around wildly, trying to find out where the voice had come from.

"Tanikaze, look!" Nagate turned his head and followed Hiroshijiro's gaze ou the left sid of the Garde cockpit. There he saw what seemed to be a Green Garde. It looked similar to his own, but it definitely was not from Sidonia. It seemed to have all the weapons that The Tsugemori had, and more. he noted an impressive looking Gatling gun the must've been at least half the length of the Garde itself mounted on the right shoulder. He was awestruck. The Mystery Garde had been through a lot. It Was scratched, missing pieces and had obviously seen heavy combat, possibly even hand to hand combat. He shuddered to think what that would be like, fighting Guana at point blank range. The voice spoke again

"I repeat, this is sierra 117, I'm in need of assistance, my Garde is low on Higgs Particles, ammunition, food and water, and is need of immediate repair, how copy?"

Hiroshijiro looked at Nagate, a look of fear and confusion on her face. Nagate shook his head to clear it and responded to the message.

"This is Nagate Tanikaze, I have received your message. I don't believe we'll be of any help, though. We are low on Higgs particles, food, water, and ammunition ourselves. Who are you, are you part a rescue mission from Sidonia?"

John let his head drop. _Damn it!_ He thought. _At least, they're alive, though._ Chief made a response. "I have some food and water left, if you can manage it, a dividing of resources could save all of our lives."

Tanikaze looked at Hirshijioro. They both nodded. Whoever this guy was, it didn't matter. They need all the help the could get, and the stranger seemed to be in the same position. "Ok." Said Tanikaze. Hiroshijiro still had her doubts, though, and she looked at Tanikaze with an expression of fear

"I coming over to your Garde," said Chief.

"What!" Yelled Tanikaze. "How will you make it!? Wait, you haven't answered my questions!"

John didn't bother to respond. He deactivated his mag boots, pushed off his guards shoulder, and grabbed onto the open cockpit. Pulling himself in, he reached out for Cortana's Data chip. Removing it from the Garde computer he inserted it into his helmet. An icy sensation flowed over his brain, and he grimaced. Seating himself in the Pilots seat, he used what Higgs Particles he had left to maneuver himself as close to the other Garde as possible. He then used every directional thruster at once to brake his Garde and stop its drift. Then, without hesitation, he went for a 'swim' as his squadmates used to call it. With his body vertical, he maneuvered the debris field with ease. He pushed off large debris, avoided corpses, and managed to reach the Tsugemori unscathed.

Tanikaze and Hiroshijiro watched, awestruck as the mystery Garde's pilot managed to reach them through the debris field. As he drifted over, Cortana prepped him with as much info about 'Sidonia,' as she could. She also told John the they were speaking Japanese, and John was able to wrack his mind to find the language that had been taught to him when his was young. He landed hard on the Tsugemori's top of the cockpit, where he activated his mag boots. Hiroshijiro got ahold of herself, stuck half her body out of the cockpit, and reached for him.

"Give me your hand!" she said. Chief turned himself around and took the cadet pilots hand. She pulled him inside the cockpit as he deactivated his mag boots.

Both Tanikaze and Hiroshjiro stared in awe at the stranger. What they could only assume was his skin suit was not a skin suit at all. It was a green suit of armor. It was scratched, battered, green paint fading, and seemed to be missing pieces, but impressive none the less. He seemed to be carrying a Gun of some sort, as well as a machete on his back. Tanikaze turned to the computer. Pressing A series of buttons, the cockpit shield turned on and began to pressurize. When it was done, Hiroshijiro and Tanikaze both removed their helmets. Looking at the stranger they both asked in unison. "Who are you?"

The Master Chief reached up and removed his helmet. looking at both of them, he sighed, hard and heavy, and answered them in Japanese. "Its a long story."

It was then that Cortana spoke up. "And it seems we have a lot of time to tell it."

* * *

 **So, I'm planning on retelling te anime/ manga from here, next chapter will be entirely for chiefs backstory. It'll be long, tedious and probably boring if you already know it, so you could skip it if you want. It will be adapted though to fit Knights of Sidonia lore, so it actually may interesting to some people. I also am planning on fixing that god awful ending and going to attempt to explain all the unsolved mysteries that were basically just cut from the manga, like what are the kabis, what are the Gauna, why are they hostile, etc. Again, Thanks for tuning in**

 **This is Eye0fTheSt0rm, signing off**


	3. Halo Ring

**Here we go with chapter three. As I said it's going to be Chiefs backstory, everything before the first Halo ring on the timeline, so if you know the story, you won't miss much by skipping, but there will be some differences. Thanks for tuning in.**

* * *

"Nothing classified Cortana," said Chief. He had settled himself in at the back of the guard, in the left corner, trying to make himself as small and not in the way as possible. It was cramped in there with two people, so three with one of them in a large suit of armor made it even worse. He had removed Cortana's data chip from his helmet and was holding it in his palm, allowing the other pilots to see it wasn't him talking, but a fully functional AI. She was projecting her holographic form from the chip. The two strangers didn't look like insurrectionists, and definitely not like members of the covenant. Besides, Cortana said they checked out.

The two pilots had situated themselves in the front of the Garde, Tanikaze in the right corner, Hiroshijiro to the left. "Is that an AI! Is it real!?" asked Hiroshijiro excitedly. "At Sidonia, we've only been able to make VI's, never fully functional AI's!" Tanikaze was considerably less excited but still interested none the less.

"So, this AI, Cortana, she'll explain everything?" asked Tanikaze

John nodded. Cortana had her holographic form sit down cross-legged, and projected a screen, about the size of a small computer monitor, wich would pull up relevant documents and pictures when she talked. "I would ask that you stay quiet while I am explaining things," began Cortana, "and brace yourselves."

* * *

My name, as you already know, is Cortana. The big green guy over there is- well that's classified. Stop looking at me like that, Chief! For now, just call him that. I am an AI, artificial intelligence, and I was created by a technological genius. Her name is Dr. Catherine Halsey. She also happens to be the one that created HIM, yes, I did say created, but we'll talk about that later. For now, let's start at the beginning.

We came from another seed ship. Her designation is, was, Freedoms Call. After the Earth Collapse, three seed ships formed an alliance, the UNSC, going against protocol and forming a fleet. There was Freedoms Call from the U.S, Mombasa from Africa, and Reach from the U.K, as well as hundreds of other warships, Citizen vessels, mobile shipyards, etc. For over 100 years, this fleet fought against the Gauna, but as there was no known way to actually kill them, it was losing battle from the start. Until we found it, Kabi. The fleet came across a strange structure, of unknown origin and design, and within it, the Kabis. Through extensive testing of the material, it was revealed it could be used to pierce the Gauna core, wich eventually turned the war to our favor. Our research teams and dear Dr. Halsey figured out how to create man-made Kabi, and were able to synthesize bullets, for small arms and heavy weaponry.

It was at this point during the war, that citizens of the seed ship Mombasa decided they wished to break away from the fleet. A large sect of cultist who worshiped the Guana and antiwar protesters believed that the Guana were no longer hostile and that the Military section of UNSC was using the war as a cover to continue Martial law. They were also under the impression that the Kabi attracted Guana, and made them hostile, making them wish to distance themselves from the fleet. To the prevent the Mombasa from being destroyed by Gauna almost immediately after separation from the fleet, and due to the fact that the seed ship was made almost entirely out of earth fragments and dwarf planets full of natural resources, making it an invaluable asset and essential to the fleets survival, the UNSC as a whole forbid the Mombasa's departure. This resulted in Urban warfare within the seed ship Mombasa, as again it was too valuable an asset to risk in naval combat. Though most of the citizens who wished no part in the rebellion were allowed to leave Mombasa, particularly radical sects of the rebellion executed those who wished to leave, to send a message to the UNSC. This only escalated the situation. In an attempt to quell the rebellion as soon as possible, Dr. Halsey had the Spartan Program cleared, wich had been originally been planned for combat against Guana. The entirety of that program is classified, suffice to say that chief over there is one of them and that all of his other comrades are missing in action. The Spartans had no time to actually make any progress in taking back Mombasa, as out of the blue, and a new threat emerged.

We call them the Covenant. They are a ruthless collective of different alien races. The first contact was made by one of their capital ships. It completely annihilated a moon colony as well as a scout ship. Direct engagements always ended the same, total defeat, no survivors. Their technology is vastly superior to ours, but they lack access to Kabi, rendering them defenseless against Guana, but their main reason for hostility against humanity, is not to gain access to Kabi. All diplomatic attempts were met with extreme hostility. Since the Covenant showed no discrimination between the UNSC, Fleet or Rebels, the Rebellion offered a truce to fight back against the Covenant. Once The truce had been cemented, the fleet scattered. Each seed ship along with their respective civilian ships traveled in a different direction, with a contingent of warships. To give time for the seed ships to escape, a large portion of the fleet's warships were left behind to engage the Covenant, and hold them for as long as the could. Equipped with experimental stealth technology, and aided by the Spartans, this 'defense fleet' was able to hold off the covenant using guerilla tactics. During this phase of the war, the Spartans were equipped with the Mjolnir Mk. IV power armor, what he's wearing, and Garde's, all developed by, of course, Dr. Halsey. The Garde's design was to be able to fight both Covenant forces and Guana interchangeably. Spartans were then deployed in all combat scenarios, and though they were able to hold back the Covenant in their engagements on planets, abandoned colonies and ship infiltrations, the UNSC defense fleet began to lose ground. In a desperate attempt to end the war, a plan to capture one of their leaders, known as a Prophet, was being put into play. Just before the plan was to be carried out, the covenant found Reach.

The seed ships conquest was quick and brutal, destroying its entire fleet, and the ship itself. At least, half the Spartans were redeployed from the front lines to Reach. They used their Gardes, catching up to her using faster than light travel archived by clasp formation. Dr. Halsey, myself and chief over there all barely managed to escape the ships destruction, even with Spartan reinforcement. We escaped aboard the UNSC Warship Pillar of Autumn. Dr. Huey Emrich (I know this isn't right) had the ship equipped with experimental technology that allowed slipstream space travel, wich is a collective term for the eleven non-visible infinitesimal dimensions that can be used for faster-than-light travel.

Upon exit of an emergency slip space jump, we found it. Halo, a type of space station in the form of a ring, along with the seed ship Freedoms Call. But the Covenant was there as well. Freedoms call had come across the ring earlier, but was too far away to actually send a message to the rest of the fleet. The covenant had managed to catch up with Freedoms Call and engaged in naval combat to gain control of the ring. They wasted no time in shooting down the Pillar Autumn. When we crash landed on the rings inner surface, we were able to find out that the ring was actually one of the most powerful weapons of mass destruction ever created. The Chief and I began to search for a way to disable the station, but things only got worse and worse. Within the halo ring, there was a secret unknown form of Guana, one that had the ability to absorb its prey, and take on their form. This type of Guana also required sentient life abortion to survive. We were tricked into releasing them, and then the fight was not against the Covenant anymore, but the Guana. Though most were grotesquely mutated, some were able to actually perfectly mimic their absorbed prey. They used these infiltrators, as we called them, to infiltrate the seed ship and Covenant fleet. This is where our small arms Kabi bullets came in handy, as this type of Guana had its core located in their head 98.5 percent of the time. With the help of the rings AI, 343 guilty Spark, we attempted to contain the Guana infestation, but ultimately failed. We then tried to activate the Ring itself, but when we reached the control room, the true purpose of Halo was revealed. When it fired, it would not destroy the Guana, like we assumed it would, but would destroy all sentient life in the galaxy, to deprive the Guana of their food. When we refused to activate the ring, Guilty spark turned on us, activating the ring himself. We then fled to the Pilar of Autumn, to try and stop halo from firing. Chief prepped his Garde for flight, then sabotaged the ship's reactor, creating a super bomb of sorts. We escaped in his Garde and watched as Halo was torn apart by the explosion. Freedoms Call and the Covenant fleet were also caught in the blast and destroyed. We, at this time, are the only known survivors.

* * *

Tanikaze and Hiroshijiro looked at the AI, stunned. "I'll send a copy of that story to each of you, I know, it's long." Both Cadel pilots looked at each other a look of utter disbelief on their faces. "Its all true, we're actually in the Halo debris field right now." Chief stayed silent in the back, contemplating the story himself, thinking of what he could have done better, to save more lives, and maybe even prevent the seed ships destruction. Hindsight is always 20/20

Hiroshijiro was the first to speak up. "This is amazing, we've just made contact with people from another seed ship Tanikaze!" she yelled excitedly. "Cortana, I have so many questions-"

Cortana held up her hand, silencing the overly excited pilot. "All right, shoot."

* * *

 **Glad I'm done with that. More background will come later, and yes, Huey Emrich will be in this Fanfic, as well as Big boss, Solid snake, and the Metal Gears. Next chapter will be from Samari's point of view, as the Garde sortie searches for Tanikaze and Hiroshijiro. Thanks for tuning in**

 **This is Eye0fTheSt0rm, signing off.**


	4. Search party

**So here is chapter three, Mostly from Samari's point of view. Sorry for no update yesterday, getting ready to head back to shool, spring breaks almost gone. Have fun reading. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Samari hated her job. Oh, defending Sidonia from the Guana threat was her passion all right, and taking the entire defense team AWOL to search for the two missing pilots seemed like a good idea at the time, but nothing ever goes right. _How the fuck are we supposed to find them in here!?_ She thought. The entire sortie had formed a clasp formation and rocketed off past the point of no return, and towards the predicted field of movement for the Tsugemori. But as soon as the reached the search area, they came across the debris field. It was huge, filled with strange, derelict ships, space trash, and corpses. The best part was that Tanikaze and Hiroshijiro were likely somewhere inside it.

Samari ordered the Sortie break formation and begin a search of the debris field. And now, as she maneuvered her way through a maze of wreckage and asteroids, she had to deal with hundreds of different pilots sending different reports and constantly suggesting different search areas. Every Garde was equipped with a scanner, but the debris field was proving to be quite the nightmare. Scans were being thrown off by the thick compacted makeup of the field, and every time she thought she had something, it turned out to be to just a derelict ship with some Higgs particles left in it. She used her forward thrusters to stop her Garde's movement and removed her helmet. She sighed, and rubbed her forehead. _We're all going to run out of Higgs Particles before we even get close to finding them,_ she leaned back in her seat with a sigh. "I'm too old for this." She said. Then, Tsuruchi contacted her.

"So, Samari," he began, "If I find and rescue our two lovebirds, I win a photosynthesising session with you, right?" He laughed when he said this, but Samari did not.

"I thought I made it clear he last time I decked you, Tsuruchi. I will never photosynthesise with you!" Samari said this adamantly, with a hint of anger. It was then that Tonami contacted Samari as well.

"Exactly Tsuruchi. Samari won't ever photosynthesize with you because she's got her eye on me, right?" He laughed as well. Samari scowled. Why in the hell did she hang out with these guys? She put her helmet back on, not in the mood for the two's jests.

"Both of you, report your status and search findings before I file a harassment report to Sidonia high command, let's go!" Both pilots stopped laughing, fearing Samari's wrath with new vigor. Tsuruchi was the first to report.

"Nothing in my sector, ma'am." Said Tsuruchi. "Just Wreckage. Higgs particle reserve is getting low though ma'am. I hate to say it, but it might be time to bug out." _ reported quickly after Tsuruchi had finished.

"Nothing here either, ma'am, and I actually agree with Tsuruchi for once. We're never going to find them in here, we need to get back to Sidonia before we get stranded out here," said Tonami. Samari almost agreed with them. Everyone was running out of fuel, rations, and water. And she didn't want to find any Gauna in this maze, with everyone separated and alone. It would be a slaughter. But, as much as she hated it, she wasn't about to give up yet. Those two pilots risked everything for Sidonia, she wasn't about to leave them. She was also determined not to come back empty-handed. She shuddered to think what the brass would do everyone if they came back, tails between their legs after disobeying orders on moral grounds, with nothing to show for it. She knew it wouldn't be pretty.

"I setting a countdown and sending it to the rest of the Sortie. Keep searching for 2 more hours. If no one has a reliable lead by that time, were heading back to Sidonia." Ordered Samari.

"Aye Aye," echoed both Tsuruchi and Tonami. They cut their communication and went back to searching their areas. Samari sighed once again. _I don't want to die out here…_ She had been searching for an hour when her right monitor lit up. She jumped, surprised at the activity, and focussed in on it. A scan had come back positive, not Higgs particles, but a distress call that must've been blocked by the wreckage had somehow made it through to her Garde. It was only there for a brief amount of time, but Samari was able to find out it was 100 % match to the Tsugumori and had a decently small sized search area for it.

"HELL YEAH!" She shouted. "Message to all Gardes, this is acting Commander Ittan Samari, I have a positive lead on the location of the Tsugemori. All Gardes close to my position, form up on me, the rest, get back to the rendezvous point and prepare for clasp formation!" Maneuvering the debris field, she followed the path on her computer. After about 30 minutes, five Gardes had found Samari and began tailing her as ordered. Then the Tsugumori came into view, but it wasn't alone. "What the hell is that!?" Samari asked herself. Close to it was another Garde, Green and battered, but awe-inspiring. Armed head to toe, it was similar to Sidonian Gardes, but definitely not FROM Sidioaia. "Are you guys seeing this!?" She asked.

"What the hell, that thing looks like a Warship!"

"Is that from Sidonia!?"

"It's huge!"

"Guys, focus on the Tsugemori!"

"Where's that thing's Pilot!?"

Samari grimaced. "I asked if you guys were seeing this, not if you would like to have a conversation about, quit the chatter!"

"Yes ma'am!" echoed the Gardes tailing her.

"207, 608, and 415 check out that foreign Garde, be careful, Tsuruchi, on me, were moving towards the Tsugemori."

John noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He put his helmet back on and looked out of the cockpit. It was brief, a blue flash, gone as quick as it had come, disappearing behind a piece of wreckage. _W_ _hat was that..._ though was still answering the cadets questions, to the best of her ability. There was a lot of classified info. John adjusted his position to see more clearly out of the cockpit, drawing Tanikaze's attention. "Do you see Something?" he asked.

The Master Chief then noticed three Gardes, light bluish green, moving towards his own. "Garde's," he said.

"What!?" cried Hiroshijiro. Tankaze's mouth dropped open as he and Hiroshijiro moved to look out the left side of the Garde, to see three Gardes approaching Chief's. "Is it a rescue team!?" Asked Hiroshijiro. While Tanikaze and Hiroshijiro began to rejoice, John was little less ecstatic. He didn't like the idea of some foreign Pilots man handling his Garde and was about to 'swim' back over to it when two more grades came into view, coming towards the Tsugemori. A voice, female, was heard through the Tsugemoris coms.

"This is Ittan Samari, cadets, are you alive in there?" Tanikaze was the one to answer.

"This is Tanikaze, yes were alive, and, well we've got a... guest with us." He answered. He looked back at the Master chief. His helmet was on and he looked damn intimidating, being as tall as he was with that armor on him.

"What do you mean, a guest?" asked Samari. She realized it was probably the pilot from the other Garde, but she wanted to play it safe. Tanikaze scrambled his head to try and find a way to explain, but Hiroshijiro then spoke up.

"This is Hiroshijiro, Cortana can explain."

"Cortana, who's Cortana?" Asked Samari. It was then that Cortana allowed her face to appear on Samari's Garde's monitor.

"I'm Cortana," she said. After a brief episode of curses, confusion and threats, Cortana was able to calm the Garde sortie down. She explained Basics of her pilot's and herself's origins and assured the pilot that they were no threat. After much discussion, they reached a compromise.

"Okay, Here's how it's going to be." Began Samari. "I don't know if I can trust you, but if you're telling the truth, you could be an invaluable asset to Sidonia. The captain will definitely want to speak to you as well. Hirshijior, you're riding with me. Tanikaze, Tsuruchi will carry you back to Sidonia. And you, green guy, what's your name?" She asked.

John stayed silent, and let Cortana answer for him. "That's classified."

Samari didn't even try to hide her anger at that. "Fine, as you as you don't try anything. If you do, I won't hesitate to blow your Garde into oblivion."

"I understand." Answered Chief. Samari was taken aback a little. He hadn't spoke up until then, letting his AI Cortana do that up until now. The strange pilot in green armor 'swam' back to his own Garde. He seated himself in it, and Samari watched as the Cockpit closed.

"207, carry that Garde back to Sidonia. Tsuruchi, grab the Tsugemori. Everyone else, get to he rendezvous point and alert the rest of the sortie were coming. Let's go home everyone." ordered Samari. There was a cheer from the other pilots, and Samari refrained from reprimanding them. _Let em' cheer,_ she thought. _After today, they need the morale boost._

When Samari, Tsuruchi, and pilot 207 reached the rest of the Sortie outside the debris field, they formed up in a giant Clasp formation. Samari's coms were then buzzing with chatter, as almost every pilot was talking about and asking what that Strange Garde was, and its pilot. Samari was about to Order silence when Cortana beat her to it. "I can explain everything," she said as her face appeared on very Garde's monitor. After another episode of curses, threats and 'WHAT THE FUCK's, Samari sighed. This was going to be a long trip home.

* * *

 **So there it is. Be sure to write a review, follow if you liked, and BE CRTRICAL. This is my first fanfic and I'm never gonna get better if you guys don't tell me how. Next chapter will center around Captain Kobayashi and Master Cheif. Thanks for tuning in.**

 **This is Eye0fThSt0rm, signing off.**


End file.
